


That's Love (It's What You Do)

by infinitizeit



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, You're Welcome, birthday fic, hoseok is colby cheese, low income lifestyle, together they are colby jack, yoongi is monterey jack cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be poor, but they're okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Love (It's What You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> B-day fic wooooo! Expect errors.. >>

Hoseok sighed, pushing the key into the lock of the cracked and worn wooden door to his dingy apartment.  He twisted the key but the lock stuck. Hoseok jiggled the key, frowning deeply because this was the last thing he needed. Just as he was about to whimper and give up, the door opens from the other side.

He looks up to see Yoongi with a soft smile on face, leaning against the doorframe. "Hey." Hoseok breathes out quietly. Yoongi moves to the side to let him in. "How was work at the cafe?" Yoongi takes out the key that Hoseok left in the door out of frustration before he closes the door and answers.

"It was busy and annoying because jimin was pestering me all day. But Seokjin let me go home early. How about your day?" Yoongi says, peeling the coat away from Hoseok's shoulders.

"Alright I suppose. I swear to god if Namjoon touches my ass one more time, I'm going to cut his hand off." Yoongi frowns at this, gritting his teeth.

Hoseok moves to press a kiss to Yoongi’s lips before going to the kitchen to find something for dinner. "My boss at the club said I don't have to come in tonight."

Hoseok pulls out a packet of ramen and finds a mug for some water. "Really? Yoongi, that's great." Hoseok stifles a yawn behind his hand, but he's smiling when he puts his hand down and Yoongi grins back at him.

Hoseok moves to get water for his ramen, but Yoongi stops him. "I ordered a pizza already." Hoseok arches an eyebrow.

"What's the occasion? And you sure we have the funds to order out?" Hoseok frowns, not happy that Yoongi spent what little money he has for himself. Yoongi shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it, Hoseok. Seokjin gave me a present today so I can afford dinner tonight." Yoongi takes Hoseok's hands in his own, massaging them in a slow manner that is so like Yoongi it has Hoseok letting himself be immersed in his presence.

But then something clicks just before his eyes slide close. "Fuck, Yoongi, happy birthday." Hoseok’s heart stops, eyes wide open as he tightens his fingers around Yoongi’s hand. “I’m so sorry I forgot.” How could he forget? They’ve been friends since elementary school and Hoseok never once forgot about Yoongi’s birthday.

“It’s alright, Hoseok. I know you’ve been really stressed from work this week so I purposely didn’t tell you. It’s been so long since we’ve spent time together, so this is the best birthday present.” Yoongi smiles and Hoseok stares at him, studying Yoongi’s weary smile and dark eye bags. He wonders when was the last time Yoongi didn’t look exhausted. Maybe back in high school.

“Okay.” Is all he can whisper out, enraptured by chocolate eyes that scream out for love, his love. Yoongi pulls on his hands, leading him to their worn and torn sofa, handed down from their neighbor. Hoseok settles down, pulling Yoongi down between his legs to snuggle together comfortably. Yoongi leans back with a loud sigh, nestling his head on Hoseok’s shoulder.

“I miss you.” They say it at the same time to break the silence and it has them chuckling afterwards. It’s a bittersweet sound that fills their dingy cramped apartment. Hoseok tightens his arms around the thin male in his arms.

“There’s been rumors going around at work that I will be getting a promotion sometime this week.” Hoseok says softly, lips a breath away from Yoongi’s ear. “I didn’t believe them until my boss came up to me today and asked to meet with me tomorrow morning.”

Yoongi lifts his head to look at Hoseok with wide eyes and a smile, his gums peeking out from under his lips. “No way.” Hoseok nods and Yoongi grabs his chin and kisses him happily.

“You might be able to quit one of your jobs.” Hoseok smiles and it’s so genuine that it makes his cheeks actually hurt from the strange stretching.

“The club. I miss being able to sleep with you.” Yoongi says immediately, dragging the pad of his thumb along the edge of his jawline. “This is so great, Hoseok.” He feels out of breath from such news. Things could begin to get better for them.

“I have you to thank. I think about you when I work. How exhausted you are, how you have two jobs, and how you put off your dreams to keep us afloat.” Hoseok closes his eyes, eyebrows creasing together. The guilt comes back, though it never disappears in the first place. But he feels Yoongi sit up and straddle him, a comfortable weight on his stomach.

“Jung Hoseok. I am not the only one who gave up my dreams for us. You did as well. We sacrificed a lot and we still are, but I am so fucking happy with you that I found that I don’t care. I don’t care if my tracks will never be listened to by millions of people. I care if you’re in my life or not.”

Now, Hoseok is generally a very emotional man. But he’s even more so when Yoongi says these kinds of things, because he rarely does. He usually use the excuse that he can never find the words when he speaks to or about Hoseok. So Hoseok knows better than to press the subject any further.

There’s a knock on the door anyway and Yoongi leaves, Hoseok’s body practically reaching out for the warmth he provided. He hears rushed mumbling and some rustling before the door closes again.

“So, apparently it’s been over thirty minutes so I guess our pizza was free?” Yoongi shuffled back to Hoseok and set the pizza on the floor.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I tried to pay, but she insisted it was company policy.” Yoongi showed Hoseok the money he had as proof. “Lucky us.” He laughs and opens the box. Hoseok gasps in fake horror.

“Two toppings on a large pizza? Baby, you spoil me.” Hoseok shakes his shoulders and winks at Yoongi until elder shoves a slice into his mouth.

“Gross. Why do I love you?” Yoongi grumbles, peeling off a slice of pepperoni and putting it on Hoseok’s slice.

“Because I eat your pepperoni and I’m great at cuddling. Don’t deny it since I know you want to, you are such a cuddler.” Hoseok smiles and he’s proud when Yoongi pouts with a light dusting of pink across his cheeks.

They sprawl out on the floor, stuffed and content, cuddled into each other.

“Free pizza and my boyfriend. Perfect birthday if you ask me. Not to mention I get actual sleep tonight. What a day.” Yoongi presses his face into Hoseok’s collarbones and inhales the intoxicating scent he’s come to memorize and love.

“Free pizza, my sappy boyfriend, and a potential raise? Hell yeah, I have to agree with you there.” Yoongi can feel the wide smile against the top of his head and he really can’t be happier than he is right now on the floor of their shitty apartment.

“Hoseok. Let’s not give up on our dreams. Let’s try harder in our free time. I want to at least say we gave it our all, even if it never works out.” Yoongi clenches his fingers around the cheap fabric of Hoseok’s dress shirt.

“I agree. Actually, I forgot to tell you, but Namjoon mentioned something about a recording studio his friend has, some reckless rich kid. I think his name is Taehyung or something like that. I was going to ask if you wanted me to get his number from Namjoon.”

“Hoseok. Of course, please, that’s some big information right there.” Yoongi laughs because that was a pretty silly question. Does he want a chance to better their careers and future? _Fuck yes_.

“Sorry, I forgot when Namjoon grabbed my ass.”

“I’m going to cut that bastard.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. Hoseok grunted and moved back to look at Yoongi.

“Don’t do that because you’d be arrested. I can deal with being homeless or being as poor as we are right now. But if you got sent to jail, I might actually die.”

Yoongi looks at Hoseok briefly before lifting his head enough to kiss him. “Fine, but if he does it one more time, I’m going to visit you on my lunch break and we can make out on his desk.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Hoseok laughs so hard their upstairs neighbor bangs on the floor.

“I love you.” Hoseok says when he’s finally got his breath back and his laughter has been reduced to random bubbles of chuckles.

“I know you do. Otherwise you would have left my poor sorry ass ages ago for Namjoon.”

“Ew, gross, never. If anything I’d go for the new intern, Jungkook. But he’s too young. I like older guys.” Yoongi arches an eyebrow, but decides to let it be. “Happy birthday, Yoongi.” Hoseok whispers, nudging Yoongi’s nose with his own.

“It is happy.” He smiles and pushes them so he’s on top. “Extremely happy.” He leans down and kisses the love of his sad and pathetic life.

But he meant every word he’s ever said about being content with his life style. He can deal with two jobs. He can deal with pissy customers and old men that try to hit on him. He can deal with cup noodles and only loose change in his wallet. Just as long as Hoseok is waiting for him to come home.

**  
**Because that’s love, it’s what you do.


End file.
